Sofia Knight and the Purge of Atlantis (Nico's Sister Fanfic)
by Fandxm
Summary: Everything was supposed to be alright. No evil forces left to hate against us and the only enemy were monsters that really did live under your bed. But ever since the number of attacks on our camp have risen, we think there might actually be someone (or something) out there plotting against us. And what's better than to send the World's most amateur demi god to see what's going on?


Chapter 1: Our Bus Gets Attacked

We were on a school trip. Doesn't that just scream disaster? A group of around 40 students camping in the middle of nowhere for a week with no junk food, no electricity and no wifi meant the teachers really had it in for them. Plus, the British weather wasn't helping out. We'd experienced thunder, lightning and buckets of rain. Today was the day we were leaving this hell of a camp, and it just happened to be sunny. I couldn't wait to be roasted inside our school coach; note the sarcasm. Maya, however, was basking in the sunlight. Her blonde hair shone and she looked like _she_ was the one radiating the light.

"It's such an amazing day!" She grinned, her white teeth flashing. I could swear that her skin had tanned slightly.

"Yes, if you're not stuck in a bus all day," I mumbled. She rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not that far away. You are still coming with us to New York tomorrow, right?" As soon as we arrived home, the summer holidays would begin. For the past three summers, she'd travelled to New York with her mother. This year, I was joining her. Mum was very enthusiastic about me going, practically confirming the trip for me as soon as I spoke about Maya's offer. Usually, I would just stay at home with my three older sisters and enjoy the limited good weather we had, here. This time, it would be different. And I still couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"Of course," I spoke, smiling at the teacher as I boarded the bus. All of the seats at the front were taken so I took the cramped journey down to the back and slipped into one of the seats on the back row. "My mum's practically forcing me to go; I didn't think she hated me _that_ much."

Maya laughed half-heartedly at my joke. She sat beside me and pulled out a book. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't just any book. It was her diary. Her lifeline. The thing was, it didn't include any words, it was just packed with pictures and songs. They were all of her us and friends she met whilst in New York. Every year, the book would come back even fuller. She collected pictures throughout the whole year and over Summer break, she'd stick them in and label each pictures with songs and notes. It made me laugh, at times, for she was purely dedicated to it. The book was falling to pieces, and I did offer to buy her a new one. However, the look of horror on her face showed clearly how little she thought of that idea. I brought out my phone as the bus began to drive.

"You brought it?" Maya gasped, looking at the mobile. I frowned in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We weren't supposed too!"

"Did you really think anyone didn't bring them?" I spoke. She bit her lip and her eyes held worry. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll turn it off. See?" I held out onto the power button before sliding across the screen. She let out a relieved sigh for a mere second before the bus jolted. I groaned as the seatbelt dug into my ribs. A few kids yelped in surprise.

"Oh gods, please not now," Maya murmured. The bus jolted again. However, this time, it seemed more powerful. Suddenly, the bus rocked and was heaved over onto its side. Screams echoed through the air as the windows along the right side of the bus shattered. "Sofia, get out now."

"What?"

"Unclip and get out of the fire exit." The only thing keeping me in place was the single piece of fabric stretched across my chest. With much difficulty, I reached up and shoved the safety door with all my might. Maya handed me two orange rucksacks from under her seat (who knew where she got them from) and nodded for me to climb out. I gripped onto the doorway with one hand and used the other to unclip my belt. As soon as I heard the click, the support slipped and I was left to heave myself over the side. I panted as I balanced on the overturned wall of the bus before leaping off onto the concrete road. Maya jumped out with a lot more grace compared to me and swung one rucksack over her shoulder. She handed me the other. "We have to leave."

"What? What about the others?" I asked. Maya had already begun towards the forest on one side of the road.

"Whatever caused that damage won't be far behind. We must go," Maya urged. She took out a single gold coin from her pocket and threw it into a puddle. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Will Solace, Camp Half-Blood."

"Goddess?" I questioned, though, as predicted, I got no reply. Water began to ripple into a rainbow and a boys' face could be seen in it. Maya crouched down to be closer to the rainbow.

"Hey, Will!" She called. The person seemed to notice us, thought how I had no clue.

"Hi, Maya, how's it going?" Will spoke with an American accent, yet it didn't sound like the ones on TV.

"Not very well, as predicted. I've found the half-blood but our bus has been attacked by a monster, we were supposed to be heading to New York tomorrow. Any help?" Maya spoke this all rather rushed and fast, so I was rather surprised that this 'Will' guy even knew what she said.

"What about the Grey Ladies?"

"We're not in Greek territory here, what's the Roman version?" Maya asked. Will shrugged. "Can't Nico shadow travel over here or something- HOLY HADES! SOFIA WATCH OUT!"

I'd been too engrossed on the conversation in front of me to realise someone, or something, creeping up behind me. The rainbow faded away and Maya scrambled to her feet. She pressed the gem on the ring she was wearing and it formed into a bow with a dozen arrows. She did all of that in the time it took me to turn around. Behind me, there was a large… thing! The monster was half human half bull. It was more than double my height and, to be frank, probably a lot stronger. I gulped as it took a step forwards. I stumbled back and tripped over a tree root.

"Soph, roll out of the way," Maya hissed, focusing on the creature. She pulled the string on her bow taught. I let out a deep breath and rolled. As I did so, she shot the arrow, planting it straight into the monsters chest. It roared and cried out in pain, lunging for Maya. She swerved out of the way, but I was less lucky. The monster brought its arm back, back handing my stomach. I went flying, the wind rushing past ears as I soared upwards. My back soared into a tree and I crumpled to the floor with a 'thud'. I yelled out in pain as my head hit a hard object. And everything faded into black.


End file.
